Home alone FR
by ErylisxJazz
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Jasper et Bella sont seuls à la maison. Don't like this pairing ? Don't read.


Hello =)

En force de lire des traductions, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre moi aussi ;) C'est la première que je fais donc indulgence x) N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des trucs qui clochent surtout :)

Je suis une fan des Jella mais : Don't like ? Don't read :) J'en traduirai surement d'autre.. enfin si j'arrive à maîtriser FF x)

Sur ce ... lecture :)

**Rating: **M

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Auteure: **Mrs Ronald Weasley en collaboration avec eskaybeki.

**Traductrice: **ErylisxJazz (hé c'est moi ça x))

**Pairing/s:** Jasper/Bella

**Résumé: **Jasper et Bella sont seuls à la maison.

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

Il était tard et Bella n'arrivait pas à dormir. Edward était sorti chasser, et d'autant qu'elle sache elle était seule dans la maison. Décidant de descendre en bas pour regarder la TV et attendre qu'un d'eux rentre, elle poussa la couverture et se leva pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Mais, lorsqu'elle fut en haut des escaliers, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas, en fait, seule.

Un des Cullens était là ; le son des dernières informations du soir arrivait à ses oreilles.

Brièvement, Bella songea à retourner au lit, histoire de ne pas déranger n'importe qui que ce soit, mais changea d'avis. Dans le but de seulement prendre quelque chose à boire, elle descendit lentement les escaliers et vit que c'était Jasper qui était là et regardait la TV. « Salut Jasper,» dit-elle doucement, prudemment par-dessus le canapé. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas être malpolie et ne rien lui dire.

Jasper sentit sa confusion alors qu'il fixait l'écran, et il rigola presque. Il était rentré avant tous les autres, mais c'était aussi parce qu'il était parti avant tout le monde.

Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'assit lentement à côté de lui. Il avait commencé à se rapprocher d'elle ces derniers mois. Pas autant qu'elle aurait aimé, mais assez pour voir que les choses étaient mieux entre eux.

Bella lui sourit timidement en retour, son cœur accéléra légèrement quand elle fut assise à près de lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi son plan de juste prendre à boire et retourner se coucher disparut de son esprit à la vue de son chaud, bienveillant sourire.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment noté avant combien Jasper était magnifique, l'allure qu'il avait. Peut-être était ce parce qu'elle était là, plus proche de lui qu'elle l'aurait était normalement, sans prêter attention au fait de dormir ou pas.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir, » marmonna-t-elle en le regardant puis, soudain, détournant la tête, du rouge colorant ses joues. « Je suis désolée ; si ça t'ennuis, je peux m'en aller. » Elle le regardait avec précaution.

Jasper sourit doucement, caressa ses jambes et son sourire augmenta lorsqu'elle sursauta. « Tu ne me dérange pas, » dit-il, ses yeux la jaugeant trop vite pour qu'elle le remarque.

__

Il avait rempli la pièce de phéromones dès qu'il l'avait entendue ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Edward. La vérité était que, le parfum de son sang n'était qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle Edward avait dit à Jasper de rester loin d'elle. Lorsqu'elle était là, Jasper avait du mal à garder ses mains sur lui, comme à présent.

Bella se relaxa doucement, la sensation de ses mains sur sa cuisse étant étrangement rassurante, et…excitante. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait sentir ça, parce que plus les minutes passaient, plus des picotements envahissaient son corps.

Voulant en sentir plus de lui, elle avança doucement sa main et fit courir légèrement les bouts de ses doigts sur le dos de sa main et sur la peau lisse de ses avant-bras. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, cherchant à savoir si c'était bien.

Jasper gémit presque sous le coup des émotions qu'elle lui envoyait. Il voulait tout prendre d'elle, là, sur le divan. A la place, il joua à presser sa cuisse, ses yeux plongeaient dans les siens avec espièglerie.

Son contact envoya directement des picotements à son bassin (T/N : à elle), et Bella ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement. Elle le voulait et elle allait le prendre.

« Je veux que tu me baises Jasper, » chuchota-t-elle, se penchant et posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes dans un baiser brûlant.

Jasper grogna doucement lorsqu'il l'embrassa en retour, la tirant sur ses genoux et arquant ses hanches contre les siennes, lui montrant l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Puis il tourna la tête contre l'accoudoir pour la laisser faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait.

Son cœur martelant sa poitrine, Bella cassa le baiser, haletante. Elle lui sourit et balança ses hanches contre le bombement dans son jeans, s'appuyant dessus et se délectant de la friction crée avant de tirer sur sa chemise.

Le grondement dans la gorge de Jasper est devenu plus prononcé quand ses hanches (T/N : à elle) pressèrent les siennes, ses yeux étincelant dangereusement. « Ne joue pas avec le feu, petite fille. » gronda-t-il. « Si tu recommences, tu pourrais bien te brûler. »

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait. D'où ça venait ? Elle n'était jamais comme ça avec Edward. En même temps, Edward ne lui parlerait jamais ainsi. Elle trouvait ça plus excitant que n'importe quelle chose. « Peut-être que je veux me brûler, » haleta-t-elle avant de renoncer à tirer sa chemise par sa tête et finit par l'ouvrir en arrachant les boutons.

Bella passa ses mains sur la peau de son torse, ressentant, explorant, avant de pencher la tête pour sucer et mordre son cou.

Jasper, qui avait renoncé à être raisonnable lorsque ses lèvres avaient touché son cou, les retournât, saisit ses bras et les épingla au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux étincelant de nouveau.

« Alors jouons, » ronronna-t-il, l'embrassant pendant que ses hanches pressèrent les siennes. Une de ses mains retenait ses poignets et l'autre, arracha son pantalon, puis pinça ses mamelons à travers son Tee-shirt.

Bella gémit, arquant son corps contre le sien, voulant plus. Les sensations qu'il lui donnait la rendaient folle. « Jasper, » souffla-t-elle, « s'il te plaît ».

___

Jasper rit, son souffle sucré tourbillonnant autour de son visage (T/N : à elle) à la façon de celui d'Edward. « Il y a quelque chose que tu veux ? » ronronna-t-il, roulant des hanches vers le haut des siennes.

Sa tête nageait dans le brouillard et elle se demanda comment elle allait faire partir le désir intense qu'elle ressentait. « Baises-moi, » haleta-t-elle, « Fais-moi crier ton nom quand je viens. » Elle se tordit sous lui, la chair entre ses jambes lui faisant mal à cause du besoin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut dire d'abord Bella ? » ricana-t-il, enlevant son pantalon et son boxer avec sa main libre et ses sous-vêtements (T/N : à elle) dans la foulée, sa longue queue dur courant le long de ses lèvres, plongeant légèrement à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle essaya de pousser son bassin, pour en sentir plus de lui.

Elle ne su pas comment elle réussit à répondre, comment elle avait réussi à ne serait-ce former une pensée cohérente mais elle prit une inspiration et souffla, « S'il te plaît ? »

Il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'il glissa profondément en elle, ses deux mains déplaçant doucement ses fesses, entrant lentement dans sa chaleur. Ses yeux roulèrent presque dans sa tête au moment où il senti à quel point elle était serrée. Il savait qu'il avait environ dix minutes avant que sa famille n'arrive à la maison.

Bella gémit quand, finalement, il glissa en elle, ses hanches se cambrant pour rencontrer les siennes(T/N : à lui). Ses sentiments(T/N : à elle) commencèrent à tourbillonner lorsqu'il bougea à l'intérieur d'elle et elle poussa ses hanches durement contre lui, cherchant plus.

Jasper gronda pendant qu'il commença à se déplacer plus rapidement, cambrant son dos pour pousser plus profond. Il commença à utiliser sa vitesse vampirique et sa respiration devint plus rapide lorsqu'il approcha de son apogée.

Bella cria d'extase au moment où il changea l'angle de ses poussées, les faisant plus durs et plus profondes, frappant l'endroit juste.

Soudain, toutes les sensations se rencontrèrent et elle cria, « Jasper ! ». Au moment où elle éclata, son corps devient rigide, ses muscles se contractèrent autour de lui.

Il gémit brutalement lorsque ses muscles le serrèrent, le faisant venir aussi. Le grand vampire s'effondra sur elle, resta là quelques instants avant de rire. « Si nous nous voulons pas nous faire prendre, nous devons nous déplacer. »

Bella haletait toujours, « Tu as déchiré mes vêtements, » répondit-elle.

Jasper rit puis essaya de prendre une expression coupable, « Est-ce que tu m'en veux Isabella ? »

Bella sourit, « Et bien non, mais je te pardonne si tu te déplaces pour que je puisse aller en haut et mettre quelque chose. »

Jasper soupira, et sourit pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers. Parfois, il aimait vraiment être seul à la maison.

* * *

**Alors ? Please reviews :) **

**xoxo**

**ErylisxJazz**


End file.
